


[Podfic] A Natural History of the Watch

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Themes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Duck can't imagine doing it in a bed.(Slight crossover with BtVS.)





	[Podfic] A Natural History of the Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Natural History of the Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159812) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



A bonus recording for podremix. I was kind of hoping I'd be assigned Malnpudl to remix, because I love both this story and her reading of it. It's probably the podfic I've listened to the most times. I'd never thought of reading it myself before podremix, but now I got the idea in my head, and did it while I was waiting on author permission for my actual assignment. It was a pleasure to read, although I still like Mal's recording best. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/4u79ujzbn7rtsjtn2z66bcz9c03qhahn). Length: 20 m 55 s.


End file.
